


Dear Soobin (Please come back to me)

by taegyusoulmates



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kim Taehyung | V, Mentioned Min Yoongi | Suga, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), Mentions of Cancer, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Sad Ending, side tyunning if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyusoulmates/pseuds/taegyusoulmates
Summary: Soobin suddenly disappears without any explanation so Yeonjun writes letters for him and drops them in Soobin's old apartment, hoping he would come back and read them.After 5 long years, Soobin finally writes back.or4 times Yeonjun wrote a letter for Soobin and 1 time Soobin wrote back
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Dear Soobin (Please come back to me)

**_2015:_ **

_Dear Soobin,_

_You left... Your neighbor, Beomgyu, said he overheard your conversation with your parents. You were leaving for America and you didn't want to tell me. Why? Do you not trust me? Well, nothing good will come out crying over spilled milk, right?_

_It's going to be my birthday soon and it's my first birthday without you. I can't believe a day is going to come that you aren't by my side... I sound so dramatic but what I'm saying is true._

_There's one thing that I regret. One thing that I once swore that I would never tell you but now, I wish I told you before you left._

_I love you._

_Your best friend,_

_Yeonjun_

* * *

**_2_ _016:_ **

_Dear Soobin,_

_It's been a year. I saw you were doing great. I tried reaching out to you through social media but you don't read my messages..._

_Are you pushing me away? Did you get tired of me?_

_You met new friends... One of them looks really close to you. Is he your boyfriend?_

_I don't know if I can handle it if that's true._

_Soobin, please come back to me._

_Yours forever,_

_Yeonjun_

* * *

**_2017:_ **

_Dear Soobin,_

_I'm going to debut as a solo artist in two years! Can you believe it? I wish you're here with me to celebrate._

_It's been three years but I still miss you. There is not a day that I don't think about you and to be honest? I don't think I can ever love someone else like how I love you right now._

_I hate you. I wish I do._

_You left me. I hate you._

_But everytime I look at your photo, I realize that I still miss you. I miss you so much that I think I'm going to break._

_It's like... waiting for spring during a cold winter. I feel hopeless._

_Come back to me._

_Yours truly,_

_Yeonjun_

* * *

**_2019:_ **

_Dear Soobin,_

_I forgot to write you a letter last year since I was so busy but I never stopped loving you and missing you._

_I finally debuted few months ago! I was sooooo happy!_

_Are you happy for me too?_

_I hope you are._

_Also, I helped Jimin hyung and Taehyung hyung compose their song. It's called 'Friends' and somehow, it reminds me of you._

_Because I believe that you are my soulmate, Choi Soobin._

_Please come back to me._

_Your soulmate,_

_Yeonjun_

* * *

**_2020:_ **

_It hurts. Why are you not coming back? It's been 5 years. I hate you so much._

_Namjoon hyung and Yoongi hyung kept telling me that I should move on. I really think I should. I need to be free from you._

_This will be the last time I will be writing this stupid letter._

_I love you. So much._

_Goodbye._

* * *

**[October 2020]**

"How is the song going, Yeonnie?" Yeonjun hears Namjoon say as he entered his studio.

"I'm not sure if I should continue this song... But I want to add it to my next album." Yeonjun groaned before aggressively erasing another line from a verse.

Namjoon peeks at the lyrics and gives Yeonjun a sad glace.

How much do I have to wait

How many sleepless nights do I have to spend

Before I’ll get to see you

Before I’ll get to meet you.

"It's the song that you were working on ever since you first came to BigHit, right?" Yeonjun nods. "I thought you would never release this?"

"If I want to let go of him, I have to finish this." Yeonjun firmly says. "I can't just abandon this work... It's like abandoning him as well..."

Namjoon sighs and pats him in the back. "If that's what you think then okay." He smiles and turns to leave. He gives Yeonjun one last look before finally leaving the studio. "Poor kid."

* * *

**[December 2020 | 2 weeks after Spring Day's release]**

"Yeonjun!" A frantic Beomgyu suddenly runs towards Yeonjun. "DUDE I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me hyung?" Beomgyu sticks out his tongue to Yeonjun. "And besides, I'm very busy today. It's the second week of my album promotion and I need to stay focused."

"No, hyung, this is very important I swear."

"Beomgyu please---"

"A letter arrived yesterday, I thought it was for me but it says 'To: Yeonjun' so I think they mailed me because they don't know if it would reach you if they mailed the company."

"Why would a letter for me--"

"It's from Soobin hyung."

Yeonjun visibly freezes, staring at an envelope that Beomgyu was holding the entire time. "W-what... Beomgyu, you little shit, don't play with me like this."

"It's true." Beomgyu hands Yeonjun the letter.

_To: Yeonjun_

_From: Soobin_

Yeonjun felt his body tremble, tears slowly forming on his eyes. He gives Beomgyu a look before running towards his studio, locking himself in and finally letting his emotions take over.

He was scared. After 5 years of waiting for an answer, Soobin finally reached out to him.

With trembling hands, he finally opened the letter.

_Dear Yeonjun,_

_Hi? I don't know you would read this since I left you and you must be angry at me right now but in case you are reading this, I want you to know that I miss you so much._

_I know you've been writing letters for me, hyung. My mom comes back to Korea every year and she takes your letters and gives them to me._

_I've read everything and I just want to tell you that I love you too and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life, even in the after life._

_I wanted to say sorry. You don't know how hard it was for me to leave you. Few years ago, you messaged me but I didn't answer you. I'm so sorry, it must've hurt you so much, I'm such a coward._

_I didn't want any of this to happen. I'm so sorry._

_I guess I owe you a proper explanation, don't I?_

_September 4, 2015, I was diagnosed with stage 3 lung cancer. I was so devastated and I didn't know what to do. My parents convinced me to go to America for treatment so I did. I told them not to tell you because I don't want you to hurt. It was kind of obvious that you liked me even back then so I thought, 'I don't want Yeonjun hyung to suffer with me' so I convinced my mom and dad not to tell you._

_I lived a pretty good life in America, I met two friends, Kai and Taehyun, both suffering with terminal illness._

_They told me that I shouldn't have ran away from you if I truly loved you and that all that I did was cause pain for the both of us. Taehyun also said I was a coward._

_Taehyun died last year. I feel like shit, living longer than someone who's as pure hearted as Taehyun. Kai cried for months, he refused to eat and he cries even when he's sleeping._

_It was because he cared for Taehyun and because he loved him._

_I was wondering, would you be the same in case I die? If so, then I don't want you to be like that. I don't want you to experience what Hueningkai experienced so I wished that you would finally give up on me and hate me._

_Your last letter to me, you said you were going to move on and be free from me. It hurts, of course, but I think you're doing the right thing. Please, move on from me._

_And I forgot to mention that I was watching you achieve your dreams, I even showed you to Kai and Taehyun and they said that you're so cool._

_You released Spring Day yesterday. It was beautiful. I can't even explain how I felt when I first heard it._

_It was for me, wasn't it?_

_Don't worry. Someday, we'll meet again. Maybe in our next life, we would be less dumb than we are right now. Maybe in our next life, I wouldn't be a coward and we would be together._

_I don't have much time left, that is why I am writing this. The doctors said that I have less than 24 hours to live so I have to write this, just so I can give you a proper explanation._

_I miss you so much. I wish you're here beside me right now but I want you to be happy._

_I'm sorry and goodbye._

_I love you, Choi Yeonjun, eternally._

_Your Spring Day,_

_Soobin_

_**Time is cruel to everyone. Especially to Yeonjun and Soobin. Just like that, time took the only man Yeonjun ever loved and Yeonjun can never get him back.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
